Tazma Grimm
Tazma Grimm is an ambitious top-level Astromancer with tremendous magical gifts. She is the polar opposite of Malvaron, who just so happens to be her younger brother. Where Malvaron has devoted himself to supporting the Mysticons, Tazma aspires only to the highest level of power and success she can attain– even if it means aligning herself with the Spectral Hand itself. Tazma is a recurring character in ''Mysticons'''' as a secondary antagonist. She first appears in "Sisters in Arms" in her cloaked form and later officially appears in "How to Train a Mysticon" She is voiced by Michelle Montieth. Personality She is very ambitious and power-hungry, even wanting to be on the dark side to achieve more power for herself. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut appearance) * The Mysticon Kid * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! Season Two * The Dome * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Season Three * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * The Last Dragon * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Appearances in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA Chapter Books * Novelizations * Quest for the Codex * Prophecy of Evil Trivia * She is mentioned in "Scream of a Banshee" by Serena's yellow snakes. * Since her capture from the lair of the Spectral Hand, she was shrunk down to pixie-size, and imprisoned in a snow-globe as punishment for her ambitious crimes against Gemina. * She finally escape from her snow globe and teleports to unknown parts. Background * As a child, she was a young yet gifted starling at the Astromancer Academy several years ago. * She also also forbidden from watching the TV show about Twinkly Dragon. * She was always a bully, picking on those she thought were nothing but a "charity case" such as Proxima, as she was an orphan. Resemblances *Tazma's dark magical powers and appearance when in her cloaked Mage disguise (including her face) bears a strong resemblance to that of the Gothic super-heroine Raven from the DC comics of ''Teen Titans. Quotes As a top-level Astromancer Season One * "It's Nova Terron and how dare you question his judgement. Why'd they even let you into this order?" * "My brother is talented, but he does not appreciate how hard work can elevate talent." * "Griffins are the traditional battle mounts of the Mysticons.You must work hard to master them" * "Mount up, Mysticons." * "Perhaps a more difficult trial is required of you." * "If you want to save the King and Queen, you'll have to trust me." * "Just as the original Mysticons used the Codex to destroy old evils-like Necrafa, Queen of the Undead- you must use it to destroy new evils." * "There is hope for...most of you." * "So this is all about you now?" * "The Dragon Disk! It senses your commitment." * "You've worked hard for this. Just make sure your team works as hard as you do." * "May the star of Gygax guide you on your quest. And may it guide you over a cliff." As Mistress of Shadows Season One * "They say you are the best thieves in Drake City." * "Only after you agree to do a job for me." * "Interested now?" * "You will retrieve the Dragon Disk from the royal tower." * "I trust you'll find a way behind that technicality, for the sake of your furry little friend." * "All hail Necrafa." * "We'll just see who gets the Disk first." * "Now, let's see how powerful this Disk really is. What!? A copy!? No!! No!! I shall have my revenge, Mysticons!!" * "Sorry about the royal family. Collateral damage. Nothing personal, but I toiled for years under the Astromancers. Now I have the power." * "The power of the Dragon Bracer!" * "You have no hope of protecting Drake City from what's to come." * "You have a child's mind of magic. Because if you understood the arcane arts, you wouldn't question'' my power!" * "Now I just wait for the Codex pieces to come to me." * "Oh, I have a plan, Dreadbane. It just doesn't evolve you." * "Fool! Don't destroy the Codex! You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself!" * "Wait!! I'm an ally!" * "I helped Dreadbane free you." * "No, no!! What if I told you I could help you defeat the Mysticons!?" * "No! The Codex has chosen new Mysticons." * "Spare me and I can help you get the revenge you seek." * Those ancient Astromancers are so predictable. This arc can only short the dome for so long." * "Necrafa, meet the Dragon Mage. Dragon Mage, meet your doom." * ''"I hate my brother!!" * "I- I have information! Wisps I overheard when I was starling at the Academy." * "If we find this prophecy, if we unleash it on the realm, you can finally have your revenge on Drake City." * "Once it reveals the prophecy, I'll become more powerful than Necrafa herself! She will cower before me." * "In the name of Necrafa, I will destroy you once and for all!!" * "Never!! I'll rule by her side while you perish in this wasteland!!" * "What does it say, my queen? What does the prophecy predict?" * "You can't stop fate. The end of days is inevitable!" * "Think again, Mysticon." * "So long, Little Brother." * "Pathetic mortals.So insignificant before the power of my Queen, ants beneath the heel of a god." * "Ha! Necrafa will make me more powerful than you could possibly imagine!! Now if you'll excuse me!!" * "So long, Dragon Mage!" Season Two * "Where is she? Where is she!?" * "The memories I stole from Nova Terron are useless! My shadows have scoured orphanages, hospitals- everywhere my old star master might have taken the child! But they've found nothing!" * "The realm of the Fey, a pixie orphanage." * "Aw, so cute. Destroy them." * "Into the corner with you." * "Children should be neither seen nor heard." * "The identity of the twin is ours!!" * "You can attack me! But if anything happens to this, you'll never find her!" * "I swear by the dark star, I won't fail again!!" * "You double-crossed the wrong mage, Troll." * "The eye of Cyclopia is all-seeing. Now we just wait for the Princess to make contact with her twin." * "You can't run forever, Princess. We have big plans for you." * "Well, well, well. Did you say twin? And in one package, two for one. Hand them over." * "Two annoying twins in one fell swoop. Back to the lair!!" * "Out of my way!! Necrafa has made me far more powerful than the last time we met." * "The Astromancers are the disgrace. Their pathetic star magic is no match for true power." * "My queen, I have secured the first twin." * "The destruction of you and this pathetic academy. That's what's up!" * "You are powerful indeed, Mage, but your talents are wasted defending those who deceived you." * "First you're the twin, then you're nothing? Join me." * "You've ruined everything! You always ruined everything, now you'll pay!!" * "Okay, Little Brother. Let's prove who's the best, once and for all!!" * "Your power is no match for me!!" * "You annoying gnat!!" * "All my life, you have been a constant source of irritation!" * "A pathetic attempt to stall your demise. So long, Little Brother." * "You'll pay for this, Cyclops!" * "I hate you, Little Brother!" * "A snow globe? This is so humiliating." * "Hey, stop it! You're squishing my globe." * "So this is my life now? Ugh." * "Whatever, little brother. Crash and burn." * "Oh barf." * "This music is melting my brain! I hate all the twinkly toys." * "Maybe if I hadn't been deprived of Twinkly Dragon, I could have chosen a path of good instead of evil." * "Thank you, Douglaphius Hadderstorm. You are a good cyclops." * "There's always a way out, Fool." * "Think again, you gullible oaf." * "Freedom is mine!! At last!!" * "Don't look at me. Not a chance." * "No! I hate Twinkly Dragon!! * "What a shame. I was so enjoying story time." * "I am not a pet! And open your eyes! Can't you see she's not a griffin wrangler! She's a Mysticon." * "I am not an ornament! I am a dark mage of unbelievable power!!" * "Bah humbug bears." * "Keep me and Snowman Jeff out of your holiday feud." *"Another prisoner? You're gonna need a bigger snow-globe." *"I did trap the Mysticons in Proxima's mind. So you would be forced to release me and make my escape. Here it comes." *"Say it: 'I hate my sister.'" *"I'm touched. But what if I told you the spell was never at the Academy?" *"The Mysticons are on a wide goose chase." *''(sarcastic)'' "Love you, Little Brother." * Gallery Young tazma.jpg 5778004.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 characters